Generally, a driver device controls the drive of a motor by changing the switching ON and OFF of a switching element. The driver device includes a motor wire and a semiconductor module. For example, in a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. JP-2012-239294), the motor wire and the semiconductor module are electrically connected with a connector.
Since the connector is used as a connection between the motor wire and the semiconductor module in the patent document 1, the number of parts in the driver device increases, which may hinder the volume reduction of the driver device.